You Pervert
by ObanFanatic
Summary: I'm not really good at this summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody on the web! I'm back with another story! It's an Inuyasha fanfict. I'm kind of going through this Inuyasha phase. Oh well, Kagome comes home from school to find Inuyasha going through her drawers. I do not own Inuyasha...but I wish I did.**

Kagome slid the door open to her home to see her mother waiting in the kitchen with a snack. She loved that her mom always made something to eat for her after school. Kagome slipped her shoes off and walked over to the table. Grabbing a cookie from the plate as she sat down at the table, she started to snack.

"Hey honey. How was school today?" her mother asked while chopping up something for supper.

"It was pretty good. Our math teacher assigned some tough homework. I don't know if I can figure it out." Kagome said as she nibbled at the cookie.

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure it out in no time. So don't fret over it too much. Anything else happen today?"

"Um...oh yeah! That boy, Hojo, asked me out on a date today." Kagome looked down blushing.

"And what did you say?" came the question.

"I said 'I'm sorry, but I'm pretty busy.' It was terrible." Kagome said softly.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you just say yes?" her mother came over to comfort her.

"I was thinking about when Inuyasha comes back. I won't be back for a long while." Kagome leaned into her mother,"I just wish I could go out on a date with someone, even if it was Hojo."

Her mother stiffened at Inuyasha's name. Kagome looked at her,"What is it mom?"

"About Inuyasha...he dropped by today, while you were at school." she said a little nervous.

"Yeah."

"Well, he asked where you were, and I told him you were at school. So, he sat around for awhile, eating some of my ramen that was left over from last night, until Sota came up to him and asked if he would play with him for a little bit before he left. So they went up to Sota's room and started playing with the toy cars that your brother has." she just stopped talking.

"And did he leave yet?" Kagome asked anxiouly.

Suddenly a loud thud sounded above their heads. The two ladies jumped. Kagome slipped out of her mother's arms. "I guess that answers my question. I better go see what they did." She walked up the wooden stairs and peeked around the corner to Sota's room. The door was closed. She sighed heavily as she walked over and grasped the handle to slide it open. She found Sota sitting on the ground playing with his toy cars. He looked up at her and smiled as big as he could.

"You're back home!" Sota ran over and hugged around her waist.

"Yeah, where's Inuyasha? Mom said he was with you." Kagome said still looking around his room.

"Inuyasha said that he was going to have to leave as soon as you got home. So, he took off really fast out of my room." Sota said quickly.

"Well, where is he now?" Kagome snapped at him now irritated that she still hadn't found Inuyasha.

"I don't know."

Kagome let out a groan,"I'm going to go take a nap."

"Okay, I'll let you know when supper's ready." Sota called to the now retreating Kagome.

She slipped into her room silently, locking the door behind her. She turned around to walk over towards her bed, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Her perfectly organized room was now trashed with her clothes all askew with a certain silver haired hanyou in the middle of it holding one of her black bras and a camoflauge green backpack, that her mother had bought for her a month ago. He was stuffing random pieces of clothing into her bag without giving them a second glance, except for her lingerie. "What the hell is this stuff? And why would she have it in her clothing space? Oh well." He mumbled to himself as he threw her lingerie over his shoulder. Her brow twitched as she watched him going through her drawers. He turned around to throw some clothes that were on her bed into the bag. He paused at seeing Kagome, who looked quite sick, standing just inside the doorway.

"Hey Kagome, Miroku said Sango found a trail leading to Naraku. Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked stuffing a black t-shirt into the green bag.

Kagome took a moment to find her voice then yelled,"SIT!"

Inuyasha let go of the bag as the Subjunction beads took their purpose and pulled him to the floor with a loud thud. The bag landed on his head half a second later. Groaning, he lifted his head from the floor to look at her incredulously.

"What in fucking hell was that for?!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha felt the beads strain on his neck cease. He pushed himself up to his knees and watched Kagome scramble around her room like a chicken with its head cut off. She was trying to put all of her clothes back in their proper places.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked exasperated.

"I'm going to reorganize my room. Now, get out!" Kagome looked over at her wall with the window and saw her dresser drawer on the floor. _So that's what mom and I heard. He must have been in a real hurry to mess up my room._ She fumed to herself.

Inuyasha sigh and got to his feet quite gracefully. He sauntered over to Kagome and grabbed her wrist.

"Huh" She looked up to see him looking at her. He was exausted and she could tell.

"I was just trying to pack some clothes for you! We have to leave, now. I didn't know that a simple thing like packing would upset you." He sighed, "Geez, girls and their things."

She dropped the shirt she was holding. Turning on her heal, she scowled at him, "I like to keep some things to myself."

"Well, if you would just let me help you, we wouldn't be behind schedule!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Now, you have me on a schedule?!" Kagome questioned.

"Not just you, I'm on it too!" Inuyasha snapped,"Quit your whining and get ready! We need to be back very soon or else Naraku will get the rest of the jew-"

"You think I don't know that?! I'm a lot smarter than I look Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

"No, you're just a stupid wench!" Inuyasha yelled right in her face.

Kagome stilled. She adverted her eyes to the floor. "I didn't know you thought of me that way." she sniffed, "I'm sorry that I'm that useless."

"What?" Inuyasha suddenly realized what he had just said and wished he hadn't. He smelled her tears, but couldn't see them due to her bangs shielding her eyes.

"I guess I'm only holding you back." her voice was starting to crack.

He placed his hands on her upper arm, "No, Kagome." he whispered.

"Inuyasha, just go. I'm staying here. It's where I belong." Kagome said quietly.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started.

"Just shut up! Shut up!" Kagome screamed at him feeling the tears, that were blurring her vision, fall down her cheeks.

He tightened his grip on her arms.

"Let go of me!" She tried to yank her arms out of his grasp.

"Oh, no you don't. You're going and that's final." Inuyasha grabbed her bag and threw some of the lingerie in the bag too. He put one strap over one of his shoulders and Kagome clutched over the other. She protested all the way down the stairs and to the kitchen. He picked up the food that Kagome's mother had laid out for their journey and scooped it into the bag as well. Kagome still struggled to get out of his iron grip.

"LET ME GO!!" Kagome screamed.

"No, not until you stop this." Inuyasha said. He hitched her up higher since she had been sliding off and entered the temple with the well inside. He secured the door behind him and walked over to the well.

"Inuyasha, please put me down." Kagome said a little loud, but not as loud as she was before.

"Are you going to try and run off?" Inuyasha asked slowly.

"Even if I did, you would catch me." Kagome moaped

He chuckled, "True. Okay, but you better not move to run."

He set her down gently, but didn't let go. She smirked, "You don't trust me, do you?"

"I do, but I wasn't taking any chances." he teased, "You ready to go?"

"Like I have a choice. We have to catch Naraku, if we are ever going to complete the Shikon Jewel." Kagome looked at the necklace she was now holding in her palm. She sighed as she slipped it back into her shirt. Inuyasha crouched down in front of her. She gave him a dirty look.

"What?" Inuyasha complained as she stood there giving him that look.

"I can walk on my own you know." She stated defiantly.

He laughed, "What is it with you not wanting me to help you out?"

"I'm an independent girl...at least until you have to help me." Kagome added the last part thinking that it might help her out to keep him calm.

"Fine. Since you don't want me to carry you on my back, we're going side by side." Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and jumped with her into the Bone Eater's Well.

They landed safely in the fuedal era well. Kagome took the bag from his hand and hitched it onto her back. She looked at Inuyasha. He was smirking at her.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Well, since you are so independent and don't need my help, I'm not going to help you get out of this well. I'll wait on you to figure a way out and meet you up there." Inuyasha said, while sitting down on the ground and leaning back against the well's cold walls. "Wake me up when you figured it out."

He closed his eyes. The miko stared at him opened mouthed. She relaxed a little.

"Haha. Very funny, Inuyasha. Now, get up and help me out of here." Kagome said while laughing at his joke.

"I'm not pulling your leg."

"What?" she said, suddenly straight faced.

"You told me, that you didn't need my help."

"I was just joking around with you, and you know that." Kagome's brow twitched again.

"Tell that to these beads, that pulled me to the floor of your bedroom." The hanyou said with his eyes still closed.

Kagome's faced paled a little. Then a thought dawned upon her. "I'll say that word again, if you don't help me out of this well."

"You wouldn't dare." Inuyasha's eyes opened a sliver to glare at her.

"Wanna bet?" Kagome took in a deep breath and Inuyasha jumped up and clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Ok, fine you win." He gave into her commands. He crouched down in front of her, and the miko jumped on for the ride. He released his coiling muscles, and they were out of the Bone Eater's Well and were off to find the rest of the gang, who were waiting for them to arrive.

"Ok, you can put me down. We're out of the well." Kagome said into his furry ear.

"No I can't." The silver haired hanyou responded.

"And why not?"

"Because if I let you walk there, it would take us about four days, and that's without stopping." Inuyasha explained.

"They really got that far?" Kagome asked incredulously.

He nodded and sped up a little. Kagome settled herself against Inuyasha, so she was a bit more comfortable.

"It'll take at least a full day, so go ahead and rest." He said as he leapt from a branch to the ground.

Kagome didn't argue. She rested her chin on his shoulder and let her head rest against his and slowly fell asleep.

**A/N: That's the first chapter. How did you like it? I'm working on the next, but it will take a little while. See you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! What's up? I was bored so I thought I would finish up the next chapter of my story. Well, here it is, and remember to read and review, because I dislike silent readers.**

The wind swept through the trees as the hanyou sped through the forest with the miko safely secured to his back by his strong arms. He sighed at how boring it had been for the past half of the day without Kagome's annoying twittering.

_I just want to hear her voice. She's not all that twittering all of the time. Maybe just a little. What am I thinking?_ Inuyasha had been trying to think of something to distract his whole trip, but all his thoughts returned to the miko on his back.

He felt her shift and then settle again. A bug flew in front of his path and he opened his mouth at the same time to sigh again. The bug was in his mouth in the next instant. He stopped so quickly that he tripped over his own feet and fell face flat into the ground. Kagome flew a few feet over him and landed on his head. She woke up with a start and looked around.

"Inuyasha?" She felt something underneath her stomach move, and she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Inuyasha dug his head out of the ground and spit the bug out of his mouth. He flipped over onto his back and looked up at Kagome looming over his face. Her brows knitted in worry.

"Did I say a certain word in my sleep?" Kagome asked and flipped over onto her back as well and sidled up next to Inuyasha.

"No. A bug flew into my mouth." The hanyou stated.

"Oh." Kagome flipped over onto her stomach and laid her arms and head on Inuyasha's chest. She felt his clawed fingers brush through her hair. She relaxed and just let the feeling of his hands combing through her black hair wash over her. He stopped after a few moments and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"We should get going. It's going to be dark soon." Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome turned her head so that her cheek was against his chest, "Why not just camp here?"

"I wasn't planning on camping." Inuyasha stated.

"You need sleep too. When you were at my house, you looked exaughsted." Kagome hoisted her head up to look at his face. "You still do."

Inuyasha smirked, "I can go for at least a week without sleep, Kagome."

"How long has it been since you last slept?"

"About a week and a half." came his reply.

"You said a week without sleep." Kagome recalled.

"I said at least." Inuyasha corrected.

Kagome scowled at him. "I still want you and I to camp here for the night."

"Why?"

"So that you and I are completely refreshed so that when we catch up to Miroku and Sango, we will be able to take on Naraku with more strength." The miko explained her reasoning.

Inuyasha seemed to think this over in his mind.

"We don't even have to move from this position. I feel really warm with you right next to me." Kagome felt her face grow warm as she said this. Even Inuyasha's cheeks got a shade pinker.

"Fine, whatever you want." Inuyasha agreed. "Go to sleep."

"But I want to talk a little bit longer." Kagome looked a little hurt.

"Feh." came his famous reply. "You said we needed our sleep." He smirked at his own imitation of her.

"Shut up." Kagome stared at him a little longer.

He met her gaze and asked her, "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Kagome adverted her eyes from his amazing golden eyes.

He looked at the top of her head, "About what?"

Her cheeks grew quite pink, "Uh... your fingers..."

"What about them?" Inuyasha held up one of his hands and examined his claws.

"I just like the way you... brushed my... hair." Kagome's face was getting quite red.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile and placed his hand on her head and stroked his claws through her raven black hair. "Like this?"

Her faced relaxed as she nodded. He smiled again when she laid her head back down on his chest. After a few more minutes of that, Kagome shifted and raised her head again to meet his eyes. His hand was still on top of her head, caught in her long tresses. She reached up and pulled his hand into her own and intertwined their fingers. He just looked at her with curious eyes. She looked at his hand and brought it to her face and with their fingers still intertwined, brushed the back of his hand against her silky smooth cheek. She closed her enchanting chocolate brown eyes as she did this. He closed his dazzling amber eyes as well, just soaking in the feeling of her cheek beneath his hand.

The hanyou chuckled as a thought dawned on him. The miko from the future stopped and looked at him, curiously, "What is it?"

"You only said that you wanted to just _talk_. Just talk, my ass." Inuyasha grinned.

Kagome giggled at his comment, "I thought this would be more fun."

"Why? Are you having fun?" Inuyasha cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Tons." Kagome said to him.

"I can think of something a lot more fun than this." Inuyasha hinted.

"What?" It was Kagome's turn to cock her head to the side.

"It involves both of us touching, without any... clothes." Inuyasha gave the biggest hint of them all.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I'm not sure that we should, Inuyasha. I mean I love you and all, but I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

She could see the sparkle in his eyes vanish at her words, but she didn't want to risk getting pregnant right before a battle with Naraku. He sighed, "That would be a lot of fun though. I wanted to have _that_ much fun."

"You can give yourself some _fun_, but count me out of it for now." Kagome told him and rested her chin on his chest.

"For now? So that means you'll do that with me later?" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"Not as soon as you think, but maybe." Kagome said.

Inuyasha held out his pinky to her, "You promise?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "No, I'm not promising that!"

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make you have fun with me now." Inuyasha flipped himself on top of her in a fraction of a second.

Kagome yelped out in surprise and tried to get out from underneath his sculpted body. Inuyasha secured her to him with his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. He began to nip at her neck and kiss her racing pulse. "Okay, okay! I promise! Please get off of me." Kagome pleaded on her last hope.

He shook his head, "I'll stop, but I want you to know what you're missing." He thrusted underneath her skirt and stopped there. Suddenly, the raven haired miko didn't want the hanyou to move. She cursed at her horomones, but she wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her grip on him. He chuckled. "Do you want me to stay like this?"

"As long as you like." Kagome said as she felt the juices start pouring out of her and pooling in her panties. She earned another thrust and gasped at his strength. It hurt so much, but it felt so good at the same time. She didn't know what to think about this situation, after all, she was very new to all of this. Of course she heard about what all teenagers gossipped about in Health and sex ways, but never could she put this feeling to words.

Inuyasha let go of her waist and removed her legs from around his own waist and got up off of her and laid beside her. Kagome turned her head to him and looked disappointed. "We need to go to sleep, now."

"But I can't sleep now that you did that." Kagome tried to slow her breathing. Her face was beet red now.

"You don't want to do this now, and I can wait for you to tell me when you are ready. Only then will I mate with you." Inuyasha swore.

Kagome didn't want to say it out loud that she was ready, because deep inside her, she knew that she was not ready for that type of an experience just yet. "Inuyasha, will you do that to me when I'm eighteen. I will be of age, and I think I would be ready to be... your mate by then."

"I can, if that is what you want. I will be patient for you." Inuyasha said to the seventeen year old miko. "How many more months will it be until your day of birth?"

"Three months." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha logged that information away for further reference and pulled Kagome on top of his chest. "Now go to sleep."

She adjusted herself, so that she laid between his legs and her head was laying on his stomach as a pillow. His hand found her head again and brushed through her hair rhythmically, until she fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I'm working on the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter... finally (that's probably what some of you are thinking). I'm grounded from the internet, because of Chemistry1 and Algebra2 grades, but I'm still writing like crazy, because I can't check my email anymore. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please read and review, because I'm going to go crazy, if I don't get anymore reviews on my stories! Don't question it, just do it! (that's from a Saturday Night Live: Maraka.... look it up on youtube after you read this next chapter)**

The raven haired miko woke up, due to a certain silver haired half youkai shifting beneath her head. The second thing she realized was that he was awake, but he was trying to get up without waking her from her slumber. The last thing she noticed was that everything was brighter than usual, but it was still an hour before the sun would break through the horizon. Sitting up, Kagome rubbed her chocolate browns eyes and got her bearings. Placing a hand on the ground, she planned to push herself to her feet, but stopped. Where her hand lay on the ground, there was white powder. Looking up, she noticed that everything was covered in this white powder.

_Snow?_ Kagome asked herself. _When did it snow last night? I didn't feel cold at all._ She looked at her companion who was also looking around and trying to decifer what had happened as well. She was thinking of the possibilties of why she hadn't felt so cold, and all she could come up with was: _Inuyasha must have kept me warm throughout the night._ The hanyou turned his head, so that his dazzling amber eyes looked into her deep brown eyes. He seemed to come to the same conclusion, or that's what his face read.

Sighing, Inuyasha got to his feet and held a hand out to his friend. She took it without hesitation and was pulled to her feet. He let her hand go and busied himself in some odd task of stretching.

"Um... Inuyasha, when did it start snowing?" Kagome asked quietly, trying to let her voice find itself. Whenever she woke up in the mornings, she couldn't always talk right away, so she had to wait and cough a lot and 'just talk it out' as her mother liked to call it.

Inuyasha paused in the middle of the stretch that he was in (He was upside down on his hands, like a hand stand, and doing push ups.) and answered in a bored tone, "About an hour after you fell asleep." He then resumed his arm stretching exercise.

A small shiver creeped up her spine and shook her to the core. Her teeth started to chatter, but she closed her mouth more and the annoying sound stopped. "Are we going to leave soon? I mean, are we going to catch up with Miroku and Sango and Shippo and Kirara?"

Flipping back onto his feet, the half youkai responded, "Yeah, it should take a few hours, but we'll be caught up with them in no time." He crouched down in front of the miko from the future and waited for her to slide onto his back. She pulled a blanket from her camoflauge bag and wrapped it around her shoulders before saddling the pack onto her shoulders and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. He gripped her thighs and bounded off in the same direction they had been heading the day before. Kagome readjusted the thick black blanket, so that it was also wrapped around her legs that were trying so hard to stay warm as the cold air whooshed by and prickled her exposed skin like a thousand needles. The word acupuncture came to mind. She hated needles and the thought made her shiver even more. Inuyasha felt her shivering so hard, so he tightened his grip on her thighs, trying to give her as much heat from his burning body as he could. Kagome melted into the curve of his back and shivered, but felt a little warmer the more she pressed herself to his body. She even dosed off, until she heard Inuyasha's soft voice in her ear.

"Kagome, wake up. I need you to wake up, now." Inuyasha whispered. The miko did as she was told and opened her heavy eyes. She saw a beautiful river in front of her, and it was completely frozen over. The chill of the air came back to her and she tightened the blanket around her shoulders again. Inuyasha placed her on her feet and pointed across the hundred foot wide river to the bank opposite to them. She followed his finger and saw the rest of the gang on the other side safe and sound.

"Sango, Miroku!" Kagome yelled joyfully. The whole gang turned to the sound of her voice. They waved at her and told them to cross the river one at a time. Inuyasha took the bag and blanket from Kagome. She reached for the blanket and he said, "You can have it back as soon as you cross, but I don't want you to trip on your way over and hurt yourself, got it?" Kagome nodded. "Good, then, I'll meet you over there in a few minutes."

"You guys! Watch out for the crack in the middle. Kirara stepped there and it started to crack, so be careful to stay away from it!" Sango yelled to them.

Inuyasha waved to say that they understood and walked across the vast ice quickly. He turned and motioned for Kagome, who was wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm, to get on with it and cross. She stepped on the ice carefully to see how thick it was. It was about two inches thick in the most part of the river. Stepping out further, she slowly made her trek along the ice. She feared she might slip and fall, if she moved too fast. She hadn't noticed, but when she was twenty-five feet away from the other bank, there was a crack that started from under her feet and spider-webbed out in a diameter of ten feet. The miko continued on, and when she was in the middle of the crack, she heard the ice crack loudly. Looking down, fear paralyzed her. She saw the ice cracking so much, that she could see the water seeping through the deepened cracks. She willed her body into moving forward at a sprint, but she was too late. The ice broke through and she fell into the water with her fingers grasping the edge of the ice. She heard Inuyasha's cry out loud and heard his footsteps pounding towards her, but as she tried with all her might to pull herself up and out of the freezing water, The chunk of ice she had been holding onto broke off, and she went under and started to sink. Her limbs were shutting down, and she couldn't move them. Each time she tried to make her arms move, she felt like the bones were breaking. Her vision dimmed into black within seconds.

Inuyasha pushed his speed to the limit and dove into the large opening to the rushing water underneath the ice. As he opened his eyes, he saw Kagome's unconsious form falling deeper into the river's darkness. Pushing himself to swim as fast as he could towards the drowning girl, he held his breath in his lungs and in several long strokes, Kagome was within his reach. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest, trying to give her whatever heat he had, because she felt colder than the ice above them. He swam under the ice cap and to the side of the bank that the rest of the gang were on. Punching through the ice along the bank, he made a hole big enough for him to slide Kagome easily onto the shore. He hauled himself out of the water and on hands and knees gasped for the fresh cold air. It stung his lungs, but he was thankful for it no matter. He looked at Kagome and saw that her body was shaking uncontrollably. Kagome had told him about this thing before, oh what was the name of it... hypo something... hypothermia! That was it. He knew exactly how to handle this, but he looked up and saw the others around hiself and Kagome.

"Go on. I'll catch up later. Find a campsite and I'll sniff you out. Just don't come back here whatever you do." Inuyasha told them quickly. Sango knew exactly what he was going to do, for Kagome had told her about this situation before when she was studying for one of her tests, and grabbed Miroku and threw him up onto Kirara. Then, she jumped on in front of him. Shippo was already on Kirara, and they all sped off deep into the woods.

Inuyasha watched them for a moment and then turned his attention back to Kagome. She was still shivering uncontrollably. He grabbed the sleeping bag out of the green bag and laid it out and unzipped it. He took all of his clothes off, as well as Kagome's. He laid her in the sleeping bag and grabbed a towel from the camoflauge satchel and wrapped her hair in it. He just shook his hair out and grabbed the black blanket that the miko had had before her trek across the ice. He laid down gently on top of her and pulled the blanket over both of their nude forms. He wanted to pull away from Kagome, because she was so cold, but he forced his body to stay and pulled his form down on her harder. The faster she warmed up, the faster she would stop shivering. It was that simple.

Twenty minutes later, and Kagome's shivering slowed a lot, although she still had a tremor here and there, but it was much better. He was worried, since she hadn't woken up yet. His worry continued to grow over the next twenty minutes. He began to talk to her, "Kagome... Kagome, can you hear me? If you can, please give me some sort of sign that you are still alive." Inuyasha waited for a few minutes, and that's when he felt it. She twitched one on her hands. Then, he heard her moan. A renew hope that she would be all better, made him rub his hands all over her back and sides and arms and shoulders. He nuzzled his warm cheek against her ice cold one. He even rubbed his legs against her own. She moaned louder this time. He kept everything up and glanced at her every so often, when he switched cheeks. Finally, her eyes twitched. he caught the movement as he lifted his head. He paused for a moment and then, started rubbing again. Her eyes fluttered a few times before Kagome opened her brown eyes completely. She squinted and raised her hand to shield her eyes from the bright white color. Well, at least she tried to raise her arm. Inuyasha had been rubbing it at the moment and forced it back down. The miko seemed to realize that her arm was forced down, so she focused on the one thing in front of her face. As the lines clarafied, she could tell it was Inuyasha who was on top of her. She forced her arms upward and wrapped them around his back. His eyes winced a little, but he didn't let the trivial chill affect his rubbing. She pulled herself closer to his chest and felt the warmth. It took a few minutes before she realized something that might have proved a little more of why Inuyasha was on top of her body.

She felt something rub against the insides of her thighs and traveled her arms down to Inuyasha's waist. He wasn't going to stop her, she realized. So, she reached further down, and was surprised to feel flesh still. She groped his ass, trying to figure out if she was imagining again. As she traveled further down, she slipped her hand around to his stomach and traced her hand downward and felt his thigh. She moved her hand to the right a little and brushed against something long and thick that felt like flesh. She slid her hand over the long junction and grabbed it. Inuyasha's eyes widened, but when he looked into her eyes, he saw confusion. He pressed one of his palms against her breast, feeling her nipple tighten at the change in temperature, and looked deep into her eyes. She stared at him, still confused.

"What's going on?" Kagome finally croaked out, her hand still wrapped around his length, which was now stiffening.

"You fell into the river, remember?" Inuaysha explained.

The miko nodded and asked for clarification, "So, you weren't trying to... um... mate with me?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this. He had promised he wouldn't do anything to her unless she told him she was ready, or when she turned eighteen. "No, I wouldn't break my promise with you."

Kagome adverted her eyes towards the river and saw the gaping hole that was only twenty-five feet from them. "You were unconcious under the water, and I dove in after you and pulled you to the shore. That's when I realized that you were shaking like some sort of demon that was trying to control you. I remembered what you were telling Sango and I when you were reading some book for one of those exams. It was about hypothermia. That's how you woke up with me on your body."

Kagome looked around them, trying to find her other friends, but she didn't see them anywhere. "Where is Sango?"

"I sent her and the others on ahead to find camp." Inuyasha snaked his arms around her back and started to rub her back. She moaned involuntarily. He was so warm, that she didn't want him to move ever.

They laid there like they were frozen in time and stayed in the same postion. Kagome's hand started to fall asleep, so with his cock still in her hand, she pulled and squeezed his length for a few minutes. She was earning some growls and groans and moans from her love, all of which were revirberating throughout her body. Finally, when she had feeling in her hand, she let his erection go. He leaned down and pressed his cheek against the crook of her neck and snuggled into it further. She squeezed her arms around him more. The half youkai stopped rubbing her back and raised his head. He placed a calloused hand on her cheek.

"Can I get up for a minute to build you a fire?" He asked it so quietly, politely, and she thought a little huskily, that Kagome felt herself become a little wetter in a place she wished she hadn't. She nodded reluctantly. He pulled the blanket off of their bodies. Kagome shivered slightly, feeling the change of temperature. He quickly scrambled out of the sleeping bag and wrapped the black blanket back around her nude form. She tightened her grip on the blanket and pulled it around her arms more.

Inuyasha busied himself with gathering wood. Placing it in the snow, he dug out a hole in the cold frozen flakes and placed the wood in the middle of the circle. He turned and dug through the girl's pack and found a lighter, that she had shown him how to use before. Setting a few pieces of scrap paper from her bag in between the sticks, he lit one of them and watched the flame grow, until the whole thing was consumed by the licking flames.

Returning to the sleeping bag, he unzipped the thing and laid on top of Kagome and the blanket and zipped the bag back up. He nuzzled his cheek into the crook of her neck and breathed in her beautiful aroma. She sighed a sigh of relief and tried to shift into his warm embrace. Inuyasha seemed to think of something and was out of the bag within seconds. Kagome stared after him, dumbfounded. The half human grabbed a large pot from her bag and went to the river bank by the hole that he made. Sitting on his heels, he dipped the pot into the water and let it fill. After it was over flowing, he raised it and walked back to the fire and placed it in the center of the dancing flames. He was within the confines of the sleeping bag and underneath the thick blanket, against the miko's thin body.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Kagome nodded her head towards the pot of water in the fire.

His cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink, as he answered, "I was going to help you cleanse your body with hot water. It would warm you up faster than with me just laying on you."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush warm. She was trying to calm her racing heart, when Inuyasha said, "What is wrong?"

"Huh?"

"Your heart beat is faster." He stated.

"Um... I was... thinking." Kagome stuttered lamely.

"About what?" The half human cocked his head to the side.

"About you... bathing me." Kagome's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red and her heart raced faster.

"I thought you would want me to help you." Inuyasha said increduously.

"It's not that. It's just... well... i-it's that you and I will be c-cleaning each other's..." She made a look at him that said it all.

A look of understanding crossed his confused face and all he said was, "Oh." Then, a disappointed look in his eyes replaced his understanding.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's that... well it's with you... there by me."

He looked into her eyes trying to understand what she was saying. She wished he wouldn't do that, because it was making her all the more nervous around him.

Letting out a sigh, the hanyou said, "I understand."

Feeling guilty, Kagome placed her chilled hands on his cheeks and forced him to look into her eyes, "Inuyasha, it's not like I don't want you to see me. It's just that I really, really, really like you... more than a friend. It would make me feel wrong, if you didn't feel the same way back." She released his face from her grasp and put her hands back on his chest.

He looked deep into her dark brown eyes and said something she only dreamed of him saying face to face with her, "Kagome, I care about you much more than a friend, as well. I want you to know that and... that I am in love with you with all of my heart."

Tears flooded her vision, as she listened. "Inuyasha, I am in love with you too."

**A/N: That's the end of the third chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review, because I'm tired of people not reviewing my stories. They want to read them, but they don't want to tell me what they thought. I would like to know, if I made any mistakes, or an idea that somebody wanted in the story. I will put any ideas in my story, but you got to tell me what they are. I'm not a mind reader! Oh no, I'm ranting and raving on and on. Why don't I just stop typing?! Stop typing and end this whole 'an'! Please review... before I go totally insane!**


End file.
